deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex: Invisible War endings
These are the available ending cutscenes in Deus Ex: Invisible War, influenced by the choices of the player in Cairo and Liberty Island. Helios post-human civilization Requirements: Rescue Paul Denton, upload the Aquinas protocol to Paul and JC Denton, and step into their infusion chamber Script: Helios: "Helios will speak. Year of our Union, 125. Our consensus remains clear. Yes, we will prolong a second century of peace. Economic automation is complete. Our research will now encompass other frontiers. Yes, this is the consensus we have created. Our unity will soon be absolute. The remaining boundaries are vanishing. Yes, share your mind with everyone. Open yourself. Your needs are the needs of all. Let us understand and be transformed. Yes, transform each other and transform yourselves. The only frontier that has ever existed is the self. Helios has spoken." Cutscene: Alex Denton's perfected nanites are distributed to every human being on the planet, and Helios talks about the future of mankind as a crowd of people on Liberty Island is shown standing around a virtual Statue of Liberty. The new peaceful world is now governed, not ruled, by a benevolent, all-knowing AI. Illuminati total control Requirements: Don't give your blood to Dr. Todd, killed Paul yourself and upload the Aquinas protocol to the Illuminati Script: '''Narrator: "Historians no longer doubt that an event such as the Collapse was necessary for the emergence of our global democratic state. How else would everyone, high and low, have been convinced to embrace communal scrutiny? It's hard to believe, but prior to 2052 humans lived in armed encampments of hundreds of millions of people. Now, after a century of peace, our great cities flourish, enormous towers command the landscape on every continent, a trillion transactions per second. So much inscrutable activity, yet we are united, at peace, and free. We owe it all to Ophelia. A name we all know, but what is Ophelia? A system? A place? We all know her name, yet our leaders deny that she even exists. Believe, citizens. Believe in the creator of our world. Is it wrong to love a being one cannot see? Such belief is the highest faculty a human being can develop. If you doubt that she exists, just look around. Look at all she has made." '''Cutscene: The Aquinas control system of the Illuminati is shown and Chad Dumier takes an elevator along with two Illuminati Elite Troopers. They are monitored in turn by an orbital science platform called "Ophelia," occupied by many Illuminati Elite Troopers. The Illuminati gains control of all communications, and operates the world economy and society in secret, allowing high stability for the price of government control and ignorance. Templar holy war Requirements Leave Paul in stasis, give blood to Dr. Todd, and upload the Aquinas protocol to the Templars Script: Saman: "Good citizens, paladins, we have won! Allow me this allegory: Our forebears would say that we have at last reached the delectable mountains. Yes, well, we have conquered these mountains. And soon not one hill will have a name other than clear. We have burned the land clean. What cells of disease remain are few in number and short on time. But friends, citizens, I tell you today that we have a new enemy. The enemy's name is error, and it stands tall against the horizon. This new enemy, this new enemy is all too human. But we will act now, before these traitors spread their disease to other susceptible minds!" Cutscene A large chamber with hanging bodies (including a Gray) is shown. An unshown Grandmaster Saman states that the Templars have won against the biomodified, as the also unshown Templar crowd cheers on. Omar nuclear aftermath Requirements Kill all faction leaders at Liberty Island. Script: Narrator: "After the Great Collapse, only the mighty survived. Two centuries of war saw the rise and fall of many empires. It was the age of heroes, the battle-fired crucible of all subsequent history. In the end the Earth was no longer green. Nothing survived on its surface other than a few embers of humankind. But from this crucible emerged the master works of evolution. They were fit not just for the new Earth, but for the most barren corners of creation. The glory of humanity would henceforward stretch on through time and space to the vanishing point of eternity." Cutscene A completely barren Earth is revealed as a shadow walks on through the remains of civilization. The narrator states that humanity had fallen after many years of conflict, ending with Earth becoming a post-apocalyptic wasteland completely devoid of life. However, this shadow walking along is shown to be an Omar, which looks on at the landscape, glancing at the nearby corpse of an Illuminati Elite Trooper. It is then presumed that the Omar begin colonizing space. Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War